Vals de Seducción
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: SLASH mi mamí Earwen por su Happy Cumpleaños XD Una melodía puede hacer maravillas en una realidad alterna llamada imaginación...¿Te gustaría acompañarme aquí, por siempre?


VALS DE SEDUCCIÓN 

Cortas, suaves, lentas... si, así eran cada una de las notas que escuchaba. Amargas, dolorosas, tristes... así eran las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. ¿porqué? Aún no entendía la expresión del ser amado, pero... las lágrimas corrían libres, sin sentido, desprendiéndose de su piel a lento paso, causando cosquillas y quemándole.

Añoranzas, que quitan poco a poco la esperanza de que un día llegue el amor a tocar el corazón, a predestinar un camino y forjar las ilusiones de un alma rota. Recuerdos, que destrozan el pensamiento y la razón, que viene y van... que puedes olvidarlos, que puedes tratarlos, puedes modificarlos... pero no puedes borrarlos; porque cada imagen es tu vida, pero no la conoces, cada sonido es tu aliento... cada expresión es la dulce melodía que conforma tu camino, pero no lo escuchas.

Y así, cada nota escuchada es tu recuerdo... pero no hay una para él, hoy al menos no... Por eso, sentado tras el espejo de su vida, escucha las notas dedicadas a alguien, adueñándose de ellas y permitiendo que su mente crea que son de él, que le pertenecen... Que el amante que las transporta es suyo, que aquellas suaves manos que tocan piezas tan hermosas, le adoran...

Tras bellos minutos de paz y tristeza, la música se detiene, cortando los hilos de la mentira y regresándole a su realidad, tan triste, tan solitaria.

Tras una pieza musical se esconde una verdad medias. Una nueva pieza comenzó a sonar, suave y traviesa, con matices de alegría y él, imagino de nuevo, alentando a su mente a llevarlo al mismo paraíso aún si era solo, si no estaba junto a su querido.

Como sedas rozando su piel, suaves caricias eran sentidas en su cuerpo. Tras sus ojos cerrados, imaginaba al hombre de su vida, aquel que noche tras noche había soñado junto a él. cada nota rozándole, mimándole... Y un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios...

Melodías de amor, de seducción, de lujuria... y todas en una sola, llevándole a su subconsciente. Mordiendo sus labios intento calmar las sensaciones que sentía, pero imposible le era, eran tan maravillosas. Manos invisibles acariciándole, erizando su piel, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos a una fuerza invisible... notas que besaban su cuerpo, armonías que bailaban en su corazón haciendo estremecer a su cuerpo y gozar.

Cortinas oscuras de irrealidad se mecían en su imaginación y abriéndose, le mostraron a ese hombre de cabellos negros, lacios... amándole... respirando su aliento, exhalando en su piel, saboreando su aroma, disfrutándole. Ropas desaparecidas y notas extraviadas vagantes en la habitación y danzando alrededor del lecho, convocando, invitando a un acto tan secreto, tan intimo. Con un suspiro sintió la erección de su compañero cerca de él, suaves caricias húmedas en su piel, repartidas como un estratega coloca a sus combatientes. Luchando contra la necesidad de gritar, de entregarse sin pensar en más nada que la propia escena, se relajo y sintió, como siempre había soñado.

Curiosos intrusos se abrieron en su interior, buscando, persiguiendo, tocando y danzando junto a él, en lentos movimientos de placer que llenaban su interior. Compartiendo su alegría y su pensar bailaron juntos un vals, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Ambos sudorosos, disfrutando glosas cantadas por el compañero, creando la más bella pieza de arte encontrada. Acoplándose uno al otro se amaron hasta que pronto un pequeño paraíso se formo alrededor de ellos, llenando el corazón del ojiverde. Creando recuerdos de aliento pero también de dolor, tejiendo telarañas de pensamientos y creando hilos de una nueva irrealidad.

Y así, entre bellos fragmentos de arte, se entregaron uno al otro y se desvanecieron el la sensación máxima de su cuerpo... Amabas almas convertidas en una...

Y su cuerpo estalló junto a la ultima nota del piano en Mi menor... Un sueño, un sueño tan vivido que lleno su corazón... Figuras abstractas se tornaron a su alrededor tras abrir sus ojos, sombras quietas... y se desvaneció, llegando a la inconciencia siguió soñando.

Un piano y un hombre, juntos miraban al muchacho de cabellos negros, descansar, dejándolo recuperar energías...

Despertó sobre un lecho suave y tibio, pero solo... como día a día sucedía. Enfocando sus sentidos percibió una suave melodía tocada en el piano, aquel que escuchaba noches casi enteras recargado en una pared. Salió de la habitación y pudo observar la calidez de una sala, donde un hombre disfrutaba de tocar aquel bello instrumento, aquel piano de cola en toco caoba. sorprendido se acerco y sin fijarse tropezó con una silla causando ruido y que aquel ser dejara de tocar; levanto su vista y pudo observar a su sueño hecho realidad.

despertaste- Severus sonrió de una forma tan cálida al muchacho que le derritió el corazón –cada nota es para ti, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan pesadas- Rió mirándole.

FIN 

**15/09/05 mmm.. no se que horas son, así k solo diré... esto es el regalito para Earwen por su cumpleaños el Sábado... Mil disculpas por darlo hasta ahorita u.u**

Bien, epero que les haya gustado esta extrañeza tan extraña... como siempre... y por fin! un one-shot al que no le pongo un nombre extraño! eso me tiene muy contenta! y pues también la historia, me siento satisfecha de ella... por fin... un sev/harry donde no termino matando a Sevie XD, aunk termino siendo PWP ¬¬, pero en fin!  
Reviews! y gracias por leer

_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin_

Miembro del Clan Riddle


End file.
